No sabes lo que tienes
by Endway2000
Summary: Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde: dejas pasar el tiempo y pierdes las oportunidades. Para Bubba, eso deberia ser algo basico, pero no lo es. Despues de ser rechazado por Fionna, es Lee quien le hara ver lo que tiene, para que aprenda a no perderlo. PGxMarshall Lee.


Una pequeña piedrita golpeo la ventana, pero el príncipe se reuso a levantarse de la cama donde se encontraba recostado en una posición poco habitual en sus modales reales. En apariencia, el príncipe creía que debía de verse similar a cualquier persona que acaba de sufrir de defenestración: tirado sobre el enorme colchón, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas colgando flojas en el borde, observando el candelabro del techo y contando cuantas velas tenia y calculando cuanto tiempo exacto debían de tomarse los sirvientes para encenderlas todas.

Guardo silencio un instante, atento solo al sonido del viento que soplaba y los giros, pliegues y molduras del candelabro. Eventualmente otra piedra golpeo la ventana y el príncipe bufo como creía nunca haberlo hecho. El sonido fue mas fuerte esta vez, y el joven monarca entendió que una piedra mas grande había golpeado su ventana ahora, y eso era prueba de que quien las arrojaba se estaba fastidiando.

Se levanto y camino unos pasos hasta la ventana junto a su cama y observo al vampiro debajo de la torre en que estaba su habitación. Abrió la ventana sin decir nada y el vampiro tomo esto como una invitación a entrar, y pronto levito hasta estar en la rosada habitación junto al príncipe.

-Era hora, creí que tendría que arrojar un zapato contra tu ventana para que me abrieras -dijo el vampiro al abrirse paso en el cuarto, aun sin tocar el suelo. Llevaba una bolsa plástica de gran tamaño. -Bien traje un six-pack, papas con sabor salsa tabasco, el nuevo videojuego de los Hermanos Plomero… ¿reparaste el joystick que rompimos la semana pasada verdad? -pero el príncipe no respondió, solo se quedo recostado contra la pared, viendo a su amigo ir y venir para todos lados como quien esta muy ansioso por una nimiedad que estaba por ocurrir.

Realmente deseaba estar solo en este momento, pero no podía echar al vampiro a la calle. Hace años ya que se juntan cada fin de semana (cada viernes, y ocasionalmente los sábados también) para pasar la noche, divertirse –y de la forma en que lo especifica el vampiro: "tontear y dejar toda preocupación idiota de lado", refiriéndose a el y sus deberes como príncipe del Dulce Reino.

Era una notable tradición entre el y su mejor amigo, el autoproclamado Rey Vampiro, Marshall Lee. No podía cancelarlo solamente porque ahora estuviera sufriendo complicaciones emocionales por un desamor con la humana Fionna.

-¿Lo reparaste o no? -pregunto el vampiro, ahora ansioso. -¿Estas bien? Estas mirando al vacío como un tonto -dejo escapar una risa suave y escarbo entre la bolsa para sacar una cerveza del mencionado six-pack.

-Si, claro que lo estoy -fingió una sonrisa para su amigo, quien no se la trago ni por un momento. -Solo estoy, ya sabes, cansado de lo usual, es todo.

-A mi no me mientas -Lee dejo la cerveza sobre la cama y pego un salto en el aire mismo –si es que tal acción es posible y dio un giro, quedando frente al príncipe mas rápido de lo que el pudo notar. -A ti te pasa algo Bubba Gumball, ¡y por los demonios de la Nocheosfera que me lo vas a decir! -juro el vampiro alzando un brazo al aire de forma teatral en un intento de animar al príncipe, pero solo logro irritarlo aun mas.

_Creo que podría decirle que se vaya._ Pensó el monarca. _Si le dijera lo que paso con Fionna el entendería. Pero Marshall es tan… necio._

El príncipe dio un largo suspiro y vio a su amigo a los ojos. _No pierdo nada con intentarlo…_

-Mira Lee, no es que no quiera estar contigo, es solo… estoy pasando por muchas cosas ahora, hoy fue un día simplemente… desastroso, y solo quiero estar solo.

Por un instante, Lee guardo silencio mientras procesaba la información recibida. Después, hizo una mueca de desprecio, pero que el monarca entendió como una dolida expresión. -¿Me estas echando?

-Yo… yo no lo diría así Lee…

-¡Me estas echando! -con la misma rapidez con que avanzo hacia el príncipe, ahora lo había tacleado contra la pared, colocando ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza y evitando cualquier movimiento de su parte. -Vengo cada semana desde hace _años_, ¿y ahora me pides que me vaya solo porque estas amargado? _¡Ni lo sueñes! _-los ojos rojos de Lee brillaron en la oscuridad, y el príncipe sintió pararse su corazón cuando intento apartar la vista solo para darse cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirar esos orbes.

-Lee yo solo… - el monarca sintió como el vampiro colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza, literalmente picándole la frente con un dedo.

-Si realmente estas _tan mal_, no te voy a dejar solo para que te encierres en esa cabeza y te coman los pensamientos, compre un six-pack y ahora nos vamos a ir a la cueva de hombres y vamos a pasar el rato, ¡quieras o no! -el príncipe se sonrojo por la cercanía del rostro del vampiro, pero solo pudo asentir la cabeza, sacando una perversa sonrisa del rostro de su amigo. Tan rápido como la luz (aun cuando Bubba sabia que ese pensamiento era algo imposible), Lee arrastro al príncipe flotando por la habitación. Recogieron la bolsa y el six-pack, y rápidamente abandonaron el cuarto, tirando la cerveza y manchando la cama en el proceso.

* * *

-¡Muere maldito, muere! Ahora corre, ¡salta estúpido plomero, salta! No… no caigas por allí… -Lee callo al ver a su avatar caer por un pozo sin fondo, haciendo sonar la música de perdedor. -¡Te maldigo! Ya solo me quedan tres vidas, este juego es tonto -grito el vampiro al apretar frenético los botones del joysting, casi partiendo el controlador por la mitad. El príncipe se acomodo en el sillón puff que compartían, observando el avatar_ de Lee moverse según le indicaba su amo fuera de la pantalla del gigante televisor que era su hogar._

-No te ofendas, pero culpar al videojuego de sufrir "tontería" solo porque mueres cada dos minutos tiempo reloj me parece algo infantil -Gumball escupió las palabras con cierta malicia y con mucha lentitud, dejando en claro su aburrimiento y el deseo que tenia de estar solo para poder pensar y, con toda franqueza, para auto compadecerse a si mismo.

Era consciente de que eventualmente tendría que superarlo: levantarse de la cama y caminar pesadamente hasta el espejo para ver su rostro demacrado. Sus ojos con las marcas de las lágrimas secas, y su cabello de goma sintética envuelto en una maraña irreconocible. Entonces tendría que limpiar su rostro y repetirse a si mismo varias veces que tristemente, no era el fin del mundo, que tendría que superarlo todo y dejar de ser un adolescente ya entrado en sus veinte años, dejar todo atrás y ser un adulto.

Y esto era lo que mas lo fastidiaba, porque mientras que como joven el príncipe aun podía darse el lujo de sufrir por el amor de una mujer y solo recostarse en la cama y llorar por ella hasta cansarse, como adulto tenia que madurar y simplemente aceptarlo. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de actuar de su propia edad por más de un breve momento.

_La aceptación es el paso primordial de la madurez, y el primer paso al abismo de la desesperanza y la soledad _pensó con melancolia, ya a medio camino de soltar unas penosas lagrimas, pero las retuvo cuando oyó a su amigo hablar.

-Tú no entiendes mi lógica B., si fuera un buen videojuego tendría un _buen_ personaje principal. Es decir, míralo: es un plomero, enano y sin pantalones, que muere cuando una tortuga lo toca y que come hongos que te ponen _gracioso_, si entiendes lo que quiero decir -dijo el vampiro mientras degustaba lo que quedaba de la bolsa de papas, para luego limpiarse la grasa en sus jeans o en su musculosa gris, manchándola de rojo y haciendo casi invisible el patrón de calaveras que tenia dibujado.

El príncipe aparto la mirada, disgustado por los pocos modales del vampiro y al mismo tiempo tratando de retener el deseo de levantarse y gritar al cielo sus problemas.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista. El salón real de juegos –o "Cueva de hombres", como Lee insistía en llamarlo era más pequeño que su habitación, pero tenia mucho más inmobiliario: sin mencionar el gigantesco televisor tenia además una mesa de billar, varias viejas maquinas de pinball, y un refrigerador lo bastante grande para contener todo lo que pudieran necesitar, así como muchos otros artilugios que hacían difícil caminar por el cuarto.

Originalmente, había sido un regalo de sus padres, pero debido a la vida de monarca y a que realmente no se sentía como para estar en una habitación así el solo, el príncipe rara vez estaba en ella.

Eso fue claro, hasta que conoció a Lee hace ya varios años.

Eventualmente, Lee perdió todas sus vidas y alzo el controlador en el aire, haciendo un esfuerzo por no arrojarlo contra el suelo en un ataque de furia. -¡Demonios! Muy bien te toca, trata de no hacer el ridículo -el vampiro extendió el controlador al príncipe, pero este hizo una mueca de fastidio y no lo tomo.

-No no, no tengo ganas, juega tu solo.

-¿¡Que!? Vamos, es uno y uno, ¡así lo hacemos siempre!

-No me siento de humor ahora.

-Vamos… sabes que quieres hacerlo -frotando el controlador contra el rostro del príncipe y golpeándolo con suavidad de vez en cuando, Lee trato de fastidiarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo ceder. Hoy, sin embargo, el príncipe no sentía ánimos de dejarse manipular. -Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… -repetía el vampiro, mostrando sus brillantes colmillos en una sonrisa de malicia.

Cansado, el príncipe se levanto de un salto y tomo el control en sus manos arrojándolo contra el televisor con todas sus fuerzas. A la pantalla no le ocurrió nada, pero el control se partió a la mitad, dejando sus piezas sueltas por el suelo.

Respirando agitadamente, Bubba volvió a sentarse, esta vez mirando fijamente al suelo y frunciendo el seño. Abrazo sus piernas como quien tiene un capricho y no quiere prestar atención a nadie y aunque podía sentir la mirada de Lee sobre si mismo, decidió ignorarlo, demasiado avergonzado por lo que había hecho y demasiado molesto con el vampiro por haberlo fastidiado.

-¿Quien lo diria? eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. Lo que es raro sabes, porque eres un sujeto que nunca hace nada y que es secuestrado por una bruja con mil años de edad mas o menos… y no mencionare que una chica de 14 te salva el trasero -murmuro el vampiro con cierto aire de broma, aun cuando trataba de evitar mostrar la preocupación en su voz. -Ten, una cerveza… -le extendió la mano ofreciendo la lata que el príncipe tomo. Ya estaba bastante caliente y aun algo húmeda por fuera, pues Lee había jugado el solo casi por treinta minutos y ni las habían tocado.

El príncipe, aunque no era conocido como bebedor, tomo la lata y en breve ya la había vaciado, casi atragantándose con el amargo líquido de la velocidad con que estaba tomando.

-Wow, parece que estaba buena. Ten otra -le alcanzo otra lata pero el príncipe hizo un gesto rechazándola.

-No, no me sienta bien el alcohol.

-¡A nadie le sienta bien! Pocas personas son divertidas cuando están totalmente intoxicadas -Lee frunció el ceño en una burla, pero su mirada daba a entender que hablaba en serio, aun cuando se enmascarara en una broma. -Además parece que tienes que mucho que tragar, y la cerveza ayuda a bajar las cosas.

Viendo que el vampiro no lo dejaría por la paz, y con algo de desconfianza, el príncipe tomo la lata en sus manos y el vampiro tomo una en las suyas, y entonces ambos brindaron.

* * *

Las risas de los jóvenes se escuchaban desde fuera del cuarto y en las escaleras de la torre donde estaban. El príncipe, que no estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol, ya estaba ebrio después de beber apenas tres latas de cerveza caliente. Y el vampiro le seguía la corriente, apenas ligeramente entonado pero feliz de ver a su amigo soltarse y reír por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Y entonces le dije: nena, lo siento, pero amo menos a la gente de lo que amo un baño sol, y entonces ¡BAM! -Lee levanto el puño y golpeo el aire, temblado ligeramente y sin dejar de reír. -Me pega en medio de los ojos y se va corriendo. Moraleja: ¡nunca salgas con una mujer del espacio grumoso! -Lee estallo en carcajadas por su propia historia, aunque podía notarse cierto sonrojo no relacionado con el alcohol en su rostro. -O con ninguna mujer por extensión, ya lo sabes.

El príncipe lanzo una carcajada, abrazando su estomago por el dolor de estar riendo tanto. -Si creo que tienes razón, debería hacer lo que tú y olvidarme de las mujeres -dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sabia que Lee no sentía atracción por las mujeres –el mismo se lo había confesado. No tenía problema con ello, el príncipe también había sentido atracción por otros hombres antes. Solo le resultaba desconcertante que Lee sintiera atracción _únicamente _por los de su mismo genero.

-No man, no te confundas: si _tú _puedes aguantar estar con una mujer, ¡Glob te bendiga y te consiga una novia! -dijo el vampiro, pero noto como el rostro del príncipe se oscurecía, aun cuando seguía sonriendo. -Oh ya veo, ¿es eso verdad? Una chica. Bueno, hora de que me cuentes -coloco su brazo alrededor del hombro del príncipe para incitarlo a abrirse. Funciono, pues pronto Bubba lo estaba viendo a los ojos y contándole lo sucedido.

-Estaba en el Jardín Real leyendo un poco, un libro de psicología avanzada muy interesante y Fionna estaba allí con Cake entrenando. Practicaban un nuevo movimiento que ella estaba inventando y… yo no podía dejar de verla. Marshall: por los Ángeles de azúcar, te juro que se veía más hermosa que nunca. No había nada diferente en ella pero al mismo tiempo si, se veía espectacular. Eh estado pensando mucho en ella últimamente y creí… creí que tendría una oportunidad. ¡No planeaba nada perverso! Solo invitarla a pasear conmigo, salir… ser algo más que amigos, eventualmente. ¿Sabes que me dijo?

-¿Apártate de mi perdedor, tengo a mi príncipe conmigo ahora? -el príncipe abrió los ojos ante el acido comentario del vampiro.

-De hecho si... algo parecido. Me dijo -el príncipe levanto los brazos, haciendo gestos de burla aun con cierta tristeza en el rostro -:"lo siento príncipe, ahora estoy con Lucent (1), el Príncipe Flama. Tuviste tu oportunidad". Pero si la hubieras visto, Lee… estaba totalmente convencida. Y hasta puedo jurar que molesta. ¿Por qué crees que sea?

El vampiro elevo una ceja. Una mueca de disgusto en su rostro mando un escalofrío por la espalda del príncipe.

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? -dijo el vampiro. Sus ojos se volvieron de un negro profundo, y sus colmillos brillaron con la luz, dando a saber que tenia algo en mente. Algo que no lo hacia muy feliz, al parecer. -Eres un asco, ¿lo sabias? -el príncipe no dijo nada, pero escucho atentamente lo que el vampiro estaba diciendo, a sabiendas de que debía tener una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Man, esa chica… -Lee gruño y se llevo una mano al rostro, frotando su frente y buscando que decir. -Ella ha estado detrás de ti desde hace años. ¡Desde que la conocí que solo habla de estar contigo! Viene hasta tu reino casi todos los días y te salva de la Reina Helada, o de los zombies, o de cualquier cosa que tú fabriques que tenga algún complejo y quiera matarte, ¡y tú siempre la rechazas! -Lee se levanto y comenzó a caminar alrededor del príncipe, casi rodeándolo, _atrapándolo_. Mientras hablaba, su labio inferior temblaba y tartamudeaba las palabras.

-Y ahora que finalmente esta por superarte y tiene a su súper serio novio, ¿quieres que salga contigo? ¡Que _sangre_te pasa, man! Siempre la ignoras y la dejas de lado, la haces sentir que es basura, que nunca podrá estar con alguien como tu porque no es lo bastante buena o… o inteligente o especial para ti, pero la verdad es que siempre esta a allí para ti… ¡Porque no puedes darte cuenta de que existe!

El príncipe no supo que decir. Se sentía avergonzado, pequeño. Todo lo que había dicho su amigo era verdad y no podía negarlo, no había sido justo con Fionna.

El vampiro noto que Bubba lo veía con una expresión de terror y profunda tristeza, causando un sonrojo del vampiro y haciendo que su rostro gris tomara un tono azul profundo. (2)

-Lo lamento, no debí hablarte así. Me sentí identificado creo… pensaba en alguien mas. Lo siento -el vampiro tomo asiento junto al príncipe y puso su mano en su hombro, esperando transmitir su disculpa por el tacto. -Lo siento.

-No, no te disculpes, tienes razón -dijo el príncipe, viendo al vampiro a los ojos. -Fionna siempre ha estado allí y yo siempre la quise pero tenía miedo… porque ella es más joven y por eso la aleje de mí, y ahora es tarde -dijo el príncipe con tristeza, pero entonces tuvo que sonreír al entender lo irónico de la situación. -Soy un gran tonto, ¿no es así?

-El más tonto. En especial porque apenas esperaste dos años para decirle… sigues siendo un depredador, ¿sabes?

-¡No digas esas cosas, Lee! -grito avergonzado el príncipe, aunque no pudo evitar reír por el comentario. Después de todo había algo de verdad en eso.

-¡Aja, claro que si! Llamare a la policía -el vampiro puso su mano en su oído, fingiendo que era un teléfono. -¿Hola policía? Tengo a un depredador aquí. Si, persigue a una chica siete años menor que puede patearle el trasero… Si, espero -alzo la mano en un gesto de espera al príncipe, quien estaba tratando de contener una carcajada. -Si, hola… ¿Qué quiere decir con que están ocupados? ¡¿Qué me pudra?! ¡No, usted púdrase! -el vampiro saco su mano y colgó el teléfono imaginario. -¿Lo ves? Ya no existe la justicia.

-Lee, creo que nos hizo mal la bebida -gimio Bubba, ahora riendo descontroladamente sobre el puff.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, generalmente soy más amable cuando hablo por teléfono -dijo Lee, y se unió a su amigo en una carcajada tal como no habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Al vampiro esto no le molestaba, pero el príncipe se preocupo cuando noto que le faltaba el aire. Eventualmente el vampiro se desplomo sobre el puff y ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas de tanto reír.

Sin embargo, una duda le picaba al príncipe.

-Y… dime Lee, esa persona de la que hablabas -dijo el príncipe lentamente, esperando no tocar una fibra sensible.

-¿Si?

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿no es verdad? -dijo con nervios, pero se relajo cuando vio al vampiro reír con cierta soltura, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

-Si eso creo. Creo que lo quiero demasiado como para enfadarme con el -hizo una pausa y miro al techo, contemplándolo. -Y creo… que aun si el nunca sabe lo que siento, yo estaré feliz por estar a su lado.

-Yo creo que debe de ser un total idiota -dijo, indagando el rostro de vampiro, buscando algún cambio de expresión. -Para ignorar a alguien como tu.

-Si, definitivamente lo es -Lee solo rió, desconcertando mas al príncipe. No estaba seguro si fuera solo por el alcohol, pero sintió que debía indagar más.

-Lee… dime algo esa persona…

-¿Es tarde no? Se que tu te duermes temprano. Quizás sea hora de que me vaya -dijo el vampiro y se levanto flotando del puff, dispuesto a irse. Bubba lo vio, confundido no solo por el repentino cambio de tema, sino porque Lee siempre era invitado a quedarse en su castillo los viernes por la noche –y siempre, hasta ahora, había aceptado la invitación.

Pero no se alejo demasiado, pues Bubba gateo torpemente por el piso hasta el vampiro y lo tomo de una pierna.

-Lee, esa persona soy yo, ¿verdad? -dijo el príncipe, dejando al vampiro paralizado. No produjo ningún sonido, ni se movió durante un tiempo que pareció infinito para ambos, pero el príncipe jura que vio al vampiro sudar.

-Eres más listo de lo que parece -dijo Lee finalmente, y volteo para ver a su amigo. Floto acostado hacia el suelo hasta encarar al príncipe, y Bubba pudo notar que había un intenso color azul en sus mejillas. -Eres tú, es verdad. A veces es difícil ser tu amigo cuando solo pienso en acercarme a ti, y tú me ignoras.

-¡Pero si te noto, Lee! -dijo el príncipe, apresurado en un intento de que su amigo no piense que no lo aprecia. No podría soportar perderlo de ninguna manera. -De verdad lo hago. Sino, ¿crees que te invitaría a mi castillo cada semana? ¿O crees que iría a tus conciertos cuando sabes que no me gusta que me anden golpeando y empujando una banda de brutos? -Lee sonrío un poco ante ese comentario, recordando los conciertos a los que había llevado al príncipe. El monarca siempre acababa cubierto en queso de nachos y cerveza.

-Y especialmente, si no me agradares no dejaría que me vieras como realmente soy –Bubba se señalo completo, sin esforzarse en disimular la vergüenza que le daba hablar así de si mismo -: frágil y débil en el fondo, y muy inseguro. Ese es un yo que solo tú conoces.

El vampiro se sintió alagado por el discurso. Nunca había notado todo lo distinto que Bubba era en su presencia, ni había pensado lo mucho que el mismo influía en el joven príncipe.

-Si te noto, Marshall Lee. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Lee se perdió en las palabras del príncipe y cayo al suelo de un golpe. Se sentó torpemente, sin apartar nunca la vista del menor.

-¿En verdad?

-¡Claro que si! -el príncipe se acerco al vampiro, en un movimiento puramente instintivo. No estaba pensando claramente. Solo podía recordar la mirada de desprecio de Fionna, y estremecerse al pensar que eso mismo podría pasarle con su mejor amigo. Quería demostrarle a Lee cuanto lo valoraba.

Rápidamente (no tanto como para que el vampiro no lo viera venir, pero lo suficiente como para no reaccionar a tiempo), el príncipe coloco sus manos en los hombros de Lee y unió sus labios con los suyos. Bubba nunca había besado a un vampiro (y ciertamente nunca pensó que lo haría), pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Los labios de Lee eran fríos como los de un muerto en toda regla, pero no eran desagradables sino muy dulces, y de una forma casi reptil se adaptaron rápidamente al calor natural de sus propios labios.

El príncipe beso a Marshall Lee una y otra vez, pero el vampiro parecía no reaccionar. No daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, a sabiendas de que no era correcto, pero con pocas ganas de detenerlo. Fue solo cuando el príncipe se coloco sobre él en el puff que cedió a sus deseos, abrazando al monarca por el cuello y devorando sus labios como quien no ha comido en días.

Los besos eran rápidos y desesperados, y pronto se vieron mordiéndose y lamiéndose, peleando una batalla de superioridad con sus lenguas, deseosos de sentirse mas mientras Lee clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del príncipe –haciendo agujeros en su camisa y llegando a dañar su piel. Pero a Bubba esto no le importo, pues siguió abrazado a la cintura de Lee hasta que sintió que su cuerpo le pedía mas. Solo entonces, levanto suavemente la musculosa del vampiro para acariciar la suave y fría piel.

Pero algo no se sentía bien, y cuando sintió las calidas manos del príncipe escalando desde su abdomen, Lee se detuvo y aparto al monarca.

-Espera… espera, no podemos seguir así -dijo el vampiro mientras trataba de alejar al príncipe y recuperar el control de su boca. El monarca lo vio desconcertado, hasta que entendió a que se refería.

-Si, tienes razón, discúlpame -dijo el príncipe, y sin dudarlo se posiciono sobre el vampiro, exactamente donde su abdomen se une con sus caderas. -Debí suponer que te gusta ser el que manda. Esta bien, no me importa -se recostó sobre el vampiro en espera de unir sus labios en otro apasionado beso, pero fue detenido otra vez.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir… -Lee trato de hablar, ignorando el hecho de que esa posición era demasiado estimulante, y que estaba más que deseoso de clavar sus colmillos en, prácticamente _cualquier _parte del cuerpo del príncipe. Pero se contuvo al hablar. -Estas mal del corazón y estas ebrio, Bubba. No estas pensando claramente y si seguimos te arrepentirás. No hoy… pero mañana, seguro que si. Además, ni siquiera pensé que yo te gustara… -se levanto un poco para quedar frente a frente con el príncipe, pero este aun estaba sentado sobre su entrepierna.

-No lo se, solo… tenias razón con todo. Y no quiero que me suceda lo de Fionna otra vez, de no darme cuenta de lo que tengo hasta que es demasiado tarde –dijo el príncipe lentamente. Ahora que la excitación había pasado, el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto y se le hacia difícil formar palabras coherentes. En su voz se podía notar la misma tristeza e inseguridad que hasta hace un rato mostraba al vampiro.

-¿Entonces no sabes como te sientes? Bubba, eso es genial, lo digo en serio. Pero si no estas seguro de que sientes algo por mí y solo tienes miedo de perderme… Entonces definitivamente no debemos hacer esto. Después te puedes súper arrepentir, y eso _si_que nos distanciaría.

-Lo se pero quiero saber… si puedo sentir algo por ti, como tú lo sientes por mí -dijo el príncipe, y el vampiro tuvo que soltar una pequeña risa: no demasiado efusiva, solo una risita nerviosa pero honesta.

-¡No puedes forzarte a que te guste alguien! Para ser un genio dices muchas estupideces, príncipe -la sonrisa de Lee se hizo mas amplia cuando noto que al príncipe reír un poco por su comentario. Volvió a hablar, esta vez con más convicción. -Pero si realmente quieres saberlo, dame una oportunidad.

-No entiendo…

-Sal conmigo, Bubba. Vamos a una cita mañana, a cenar a algún lado, esas cosas -el vampiro se detuvo un momento, y un gran temor se veía en su rostro. -Si has tenido citas antes, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que si! -exclamo ofendido el príncipe, lo que provoco que el vampiro soltara otra risita.

-Entonces salgamos, y entonces decidirás si sientes algo por mí.

El príncipe lo considero por un instante, apenas un breve momento de lucidez que su estado intoxicado le permitía.

-Es una gran idea –Bubba tomo la mano del vampiro, apretándola con fuerza, temiendo soltarla y perderla.

-¡Asombroso! -grito el vampiro, ya sin deseo alguno de contener su alegría por poder salir con la persona que mas había querido desde hace mucho tiempo. -Entonces será mejor que duermas bien, porque mañana… bueno, no dormiremos demasiado.

El príncipe se sonrojo por el comentario, aun cuando no estaba del todo seguro si Lee se refería a _esto _o a otra cosa distinta.

Se sentía más ligero, casi hasta feliz. Pero aun con demasiado sueño. Deseaba recostarse y dormir, dejar que las preocupaciones del día se esfumen en un instante y poder despertar mañana, ansioso para empezar un nuevo día con una nueva perspectiva, y quizás, un nuevo objetivo que perseguir.

-¿Dormirías conmigo al menos? -pregunto esperanzado el príncipe al despegarse del abrazo del vampiro. Se recostó sobre el puff, casi al borde de caer rendido al sueño.

El vampiro afirmo en un simple "si", y se recostó junto al joven. Realmente le resultaba mas cómodo flotar mientras dormía, pero ahora sentía mas deseos de abrazar al príncipe, de sentir su aroma y captar su esencia: unirse a el aun cuando fuera solo en sueños.

Abrazo al monarca por la espalda y ambos se acurrucaron en el puff, tratando de hacer entrar sus cuerpos de adultos en una superficie demasiado pequeña para ambos. Finalmente, encontraron una posición perfecta para ambos, y Bubba se dejo abrazar por el lazo de Morfeo.

-¿Y sabes? -dijo Lee aun cuando no estaba seguro de que el príncipe pudiera oírlo. -Realmente no me importa quien mande, mientras sea contigo, gran tonto.

* * *

(1) Saque el nombre de Lucent para el Principe Flama de los fics de IamDragonFury, en particular de "Tense Trio".

(2) Se que por canon, los vampiros se sonrojan igual que nosotros (Marceline se sonroja en Llego de la Nocheosfera), pero eh leido fics y visto imagenes de Marshall o Marceline sonrojandose en _azul_, y me encanto la idea, ¡asi que olvidemos el canon por un momento!

La verdad quise probar algo distinto esta vez: reducir mucho mas las acciones descriptas y poner mas en dialogo (en comparacion a lo que hago habitualmente). Mas que nada porque me inspire por "Entrevista con el vampiro", de Anne Rice, aunque la verdad no estoy aun muy segura si se entiende bien o si da para imaginarse lo sucedido mientras se va leyendo (que es, mas que nada, lo que mas intento). Pero bueno, ¡sigo probando estilos hasta encontrar el que me resulte mas comodo!

Me salio este fic de molesta que estoy nada mas: cansada de ver siempre fics donde Gumball es, la verdad, muy quejumbroso y fastidioso con Lee, y por si fuera poco super _mojigato_... ¡asi que esto es una inversion de eso! Jaja. Espero les guste.

Lex


End file.
